


Feels Like Heaven

by TessAlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, just a whole lot of fucking, season 15 coda, this is what should have happened immediately after Bobby asked that question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/pseuds/TessAlyn
Summary: “So, Dean,” Bobby says. “What are you gonna do now?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Feels Like Heaven

“So, Dean,” Bobby says. “What are you gonna do now?”

Dean just smiles.

* * *

“Oh _fuck!_ ”

“Dean—”

“ _Fuck_ Cas, you feel so good, baby, oh right there, right there, oh _fuck—_ ”

“Dean, I’m not going to last, I’m going to—”

“Do it, baby, come in me, I want it, I want your come—”

Cas moans and Dean feels the cock inside of him pulse once, twice, three times, and then Cas is filling him up, warm and wet, and Dean is gasping and spreading his knees wider apart on the bed, trying to open himself up more, because surrendering to Cas is the most awesome, freeing thing in the entire fucking universe.

“Touch me,” he begs, “touch me, baby, _please_ —”

Cas’ huge warm hand wraps around his cock and Dean leans back against Cas’ solid chest, mindlessly jerking his hips, fucking into Cas’ fist and then sinking back onto Cas’ still-hard cock. Dean floats into a fog of pure bliss, wrapped around his lover inside and out, so safe, so hot, so fucking good it makes him want to cry.

“Are you going to come for me?” Cas rumbles, breath hot against Dean’s ear.

“Unnngh,” Dean replies coherently, and then his orgasm hits like a lightning bolt, white-hot tongues of pleasure licking up his cock and thighs and ass, seizing his muscles, and then he’s riding the spasms like waves, endless waves that roll through him, around him, inside him. Lights explode in front of his eyes and screams tear out of his throat as Cas milks him steadily, his other hand cupping Dean’s balls, massaging them gently, drawing out every last drop. Cas strokes him until he’s spent and soft and whimpering from overstimulation, then lifts Dean off his cock with effortless strength and lays him out on the bed.

Dean’s a complete puddle, every muscle relaxed and tingling. Cas rolls him over so he’s face up, then molds himself to Dean’s side and starts nuzzling him, planting soft kisses everywhere within reach, his large hands running up and down Dean’s body, soothing, quieting.

“Fuck. Me,” Dean says when he can finally speak.

“I believe I just did.”

Dean lifts a hand and smacks Cas weakly on the arm. “You are way, _way_ too good at that,” he mumbles.

Cas chuckles, low and deep. “Well,” he says, “I had a lot of time to plan.” Dean can practically hear him puffing up with pride. “I did _research_.”

“Yeah? You writing a book?”

“I am, actually. ‘The Complete Guide to Pleasuring Dean Winchester, Volumes One and Two.’”

Dean grins up at the ceiling. “What page are we on now?”

“I believe that was the conclusion of Chapter Four.” Cas lifts an arm and does air quotes with one hand. “Working title, ‘Getting Nailed and Railed.’”

Dean dissolves into giggles, throwing an arm over his face in embarrassment. “You are such a fucking dork.”

“I am a dork who fucks, yes.” Cas’ nuzzling turns into nipping, little tender bites that send zings of heat up Dean’s spine. Dean angles his head to give Cas more access, and with an appreciative hum Cas moves in to suck at the sensitive spot just below his ear. Dean lets out a breathy whine, too relaxed and happy to care how needy it might sound.

“I love the noises you make,” Cas murmurs, as though reading his mind. Which he probably is, the sneaky angelic bastard. “So vocal. So responsive.”

“All for you, baby.” Dean’s eyelids flutter closed, and for a while he just lies still and enjoys the touches, still marveling at the fact that they can _do_ this now, that they can kiss and touch and cuddle and fuck _whenever they want._

And they get to do it _forever_.

“I love you,” he says, because he never said it on Earth and he’s determined to remedy that now that he’s in Heaven. He once asked Cas if he was saying it too much, and Cas just looked at him like he was insane, so. He says it a lot. All the time.

“I love you, too.” Cas cups Dean’s cheek and gently turns his head so they’re facing one another. The softness in Cas’ eyes is almost overwhelming, but Dean forces himself to keep looking.

“Like what you see?” he says with a crooked grin.

“Very much,” Cas answers earnestly. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You don’t call a guy beautiful, Cas.”

“Says who?” Cas kisses him between his brows, tenderly, softly, hands running over Dean’s torso and along his sides. “You are mine and I am yours, and I say you’re beautiful. And handsome. And perfect.”

“Shut up,” Dean says, heat rising in his cheeks, but he doesn’t move away, just lets Cas keep petting him because fuck it, he’s in heaven. _Their_ heaven. They can do whatever they damn well please, and if Cas wants to treat him like a pampered princess every time they have sex, Dean’s totally gonna let him.

Besides, he kinda likes being petted.

“So,” he says slyly, “what’s in Chapter Five?”

Cas lifts his head, and his dark, hooded expression has Dean burning with fresh arousal.

“It hasn’t been written yet,” he says, pulling them closer together, and Dean feels them both getting hard again. “But I have an outline.”


End file.
